Establishing Destiny
by jameslilyharry
Summary: Five years of your life, you've known a person, just by name. For five years, you didn't know their favorite color, their favorite class, or their favorite professor. For five years of your life, you barely knew that this person was even alive. And on the fifth year, everything changes. James and Lily are in love. Rated T to be safe.
1. Enjoy the Holidays, Will You?

A/N: A Lily and James (mainly) fanfic. Please be nice, this is my first fanfiction. Thank you to my beta and best friend, Moody-Jamu!

Disclaimer (applies to whole fic): I do not own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

Ch. 1 – Enjoy the Holidays, Will You?

Lily POV:

It was August.

I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts for my fifth year. This was the year couples came together, the year for O.W.L.s, the year that would change my whole life as a witch (okay, I know I'm being a bit dramatic).

I wanted to meet all my friends. Most of them were in a certain group called the Marauders. They were complete idiots, but they could be fun at times. Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony, and Prongs. Just kidding… obviously not their real names, just pseudonyms. Anyway, their real names are Sirius, Peter, Remus, and… James. I knew all them better than they knew themselves… well, except for James.

James Potter. He wasn't a player (maybe…), but he was an overconfident git. Okay, maybe not that bad, but I didn't know him that well. He never seemed to want to talk to me when I came along.

I wonder what my friends are doing now.

Sirius POV:

Ugh. Where the bloody hell is James? Late. That's what he is. I didn't think I can stand one more second in this bloody house with these bloody people (I have extremely strong feelings). Even staring at all those posters of naked muggle girls is getting irritating. I never thought that was possible!

What's that noise? "Hey, hey, Siri!"

What, who said that? "Regulus, if that's you, go to hell!"

"You git, it's me, James, come look near the window."

Yes! He's here! "James, you're two bloody hours late."

"Hey, do you know how hard it is to try and go somewhere right in front of my mum's nose? And I couldn't forget your little surprise, could I?"

"You sound like a boyfriend talking to his girlfriend, not that – ugh, never mind. Let's go already."

And just then I see two heads pop up, very nearly scaring the shit out of me.

"Pete? Moony?"

"How's my surprise now?" James mutters from the background.

"Shut your bloody mouth, Jamie."

"Fine, fine, come on!"

-One Hour Later-

"Finally we're here!" I mutter in relief.

Not a second too soon, we all hear, "James Charlus Potter!"

Prongs turned an uneasy shade of purple as he turned around and saw Ms. Potter standing right in front of him. James towered over her but as she got more and more angry, he cowered below her.

"Sneaking off in the middle of the night… no note… but you couldn't care less if I were worried sick."

Ms. Potter looked at Wormtail, Moony, and I, who were all backed one step away.

"How glad I am to see you boys," she said, smiling sweetly. "You must be starving. Come in, come in."

After eating our breakfast too quickly (believe me, Ms. Potter is a wonderful cook and you wouldn't want to miss her meals for anything), we decided that we would go to Diagon Alley tomorrow.

Remus POV:

Mmmm. That was good food, especially since nothing tastes good to a werewolf, not that Ms. Potter knew that.

"Shall we go up to our rooms?" Wormtail asked.

"Sure. You coming, Prongs?" Padfoot asked.

"Huh… oh, yeah." Prongs said after having a "talk" with his mum.

I entered my room and saw that my owl had delivered some mail.

"Hey! Lily send us an owl!" I told the other Marauders as I entered Prong's room.

"Wait –" James said.

"Great. Tell us what she said!" Siri told me, interrupting James.

"She wants to meet us in Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Good. Tell her ten thirty should be good." Siri answered.

"Wait! Who the bloody hell is this Lily you all seem so excited to meet?" James asked.

We all stood there staring at him with our mouths wide open enough to fit in at least twenty candies.

"You've never seen her?" I asked.

"Not even a glance?" Wormtail asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius asked bluntly, in perfect unison.

"Uh… no? Who is she?"

"She's a muggle-born in our year. We all know her and are friends with her. Oh, and she's a redhead and has the most emerald-y eyes!"

"She sounds stupid." James said, rolling his eyes.

James POV:

Remus grinned wolfishly. "Because she's a muggle-born… I never thought you would have prejudice against them."

I fell on my bed, sighing dramatically, not even bothering to defend myself in a case against Moony.

"Alright," Remus said, "You'll just have to meet and judge her tomorrow. Good night!"

And with that, the Marauders left my room, and I was left wondering how my meeting with Lily Evans would be. To be quite honest (which I never am) I do think I love her, but no way in hell am I telling any of the Marauders that.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Review please! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Chappy 2 is under construction.


	2. Are Potters Destined for Redheads?

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Alan Rickman, he who did a brilliant job of playing Severus Snape. I'm sorry this was updated late; I was grieving for Rickman.

Thank you, M. Midnight, you are wonderful and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love you. Thank you for betaing my story. And blimey, you've got to stop changing your name! No one's going to know who my beta is anymore…

Also, readers, M told me I forgot about breakfast and that it would have been better if someone had gotten lost in Diagon Alley or something, but crickey, give the author a break. I'm not perfect, M.

Enjoy!

Ch. 2 – Are Potters Destined For Redheads?

James POV:

I woke up to Mum screaming bloody murder. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming, Mum!" I Grumbled. "Hey, Moony, that's my foot you're standing on."

"Oh, sorry. I totally didn't mean to do that!" He sneered in my direction. Crickey, did he really have to do such a good imitation of Snape first thing in the morning?

"LET'S GO, BOYS!"

"Coming, coming…" I answered, walking down the stairs.

"Good Merlin, hurry up and use the Floo Powder."

-After everyone arrived in Diagon Alley-

"Well, shall we split up?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes, I'll start looking for Lily." Remus told me.

I grinned at him and raced away toward _Ultimate Quidditch_ to look at the latest models. Upon entering, I saw Snivellus Snape, the pale greasy-black haired fifth year in Slytherin.

"Hey, Snivellus! Your hair seems less greasy!"

No response.

"Ooh, too scared to reply, Snape?"

He calmly walked out of the store, paying no attention to me. Probably needed to focus more on the pain of the Cruciatus that the Dark Lord cursed him with for not being able to do something right. I saw the latest model of the Nimbus series and decided I would beg – I mean convince – Mum to buy it later.

I went to find the rest of the Marauders. Upon seeing them all at Flourish and Blott's, I realized Moony probably took them in to the shop to look at new books. I would need to remind them pranksters don't like reading. Ugh, here we go!

"Oi, you gits!" I said to them. Then quickly I asked Padfoot and Wormtail, "Moony dragged you in here, didn't he?"

"For your bloody information, Prongs, we think Lily might be in here and are checking right now."

"Yeah, but you still brought them here."

"Shut. Up. Prongs. Do something useful like helping us find Lily."

"How can I do that if I don't know how she looks?"

"She's about 5 feet, has fiery red hair, and green eyes and pale skin. Good enough for you? And hey, why don't you know how she looks after spending 5 years in the same common room with her…?"

"Blimey, she's like a foot shorter than me! That's SMALL!"

"Prongs! FOCUS." Moony said snappishly.

"Is the full moon near?" I mumbled under my breath.

I walked around, looking for this mystery girl. By the next 15 minutes, I had all but forgotten who or what I was looking for. I bumped into a small body.

"Oomph."

"Oh, that's okay, love." I told her. Hey, I'm JAMES POTTER. She will definitely apologize to me.

"What made you think I was going to say sorry?!" Okay feisty girl… "You were the one who was just prancing along blindly. Lose the ego and then just maybe I'll say sorry."

Lily POV:

"…maybe I'll say sorry." I told the boy. Egoistic prat. He looks familiar though. Oh, blimey, this is the famous James Potter.

"HEY LILY!" three familiar voices greeted me.

"You lot!?" I greeted, surprised. "It's been so long. How have you lot been?"

"Well, I went to James' house because my stupid pricks of a family…" Sirius mumbled.

"I am trying to control my furry little problem." Remus told me. I laughed. He trusted me, I was the first he told after the boys.

"Wait –," James was cut off by Pete.

"My summer was meh." Wormtail told me.

"Good for you, Wormy!"

"WORMY?"

"New nickname. Deal with it."

"Ugh…"

"Wait, but –," James was again cut off, but by Sirius this time.

"Hey Lils. Race you to Ollivander's. You exercised over the summer, right?"

"Black, get ready to dye your hair green and silver for 3 weeks."

And with that, we set off at top-speed around the block, with James' mouth hanging decidedly open.

James POV:

"Okay. Spill, Remus. How does she know about your problem?"

"Hey, is someone JEALOUS? Okay, okay, calm down. I trust her, she trusts me. We're one big family. With a great –,"

"EWWWWWW!" Both screamed at the same time.

"Anyway, I trust her. She's never done anything to break my trust."

"I wouldn't either…" I mumbled.

"It sounds like our little Jimmy has a crush. Does suit him, eh?"

"Yeah, especially since it's obvious all Potters marry red-heads. It's either her or a Weasley, and I think he'd prefer her."

"I don't know what you lot are talking about. I hate that girl."

"Time will tell, time will tell."

"Whatever. I'm going to find Padfoot."

"Someone's eager to see Lily again."

"SHUT UP, WORMY!"

They sniggered as I walked away. Me liking this new girl. Puh-lease. She seemed so egoistic, but she was pretty… Wait – WHAT! Stop thinking like that, James! She is nothing but a mega-annoying girl.

But the sight my eyes met after that changed my mind – and heart – for the rest of my life.


	3. Fate

**Lily POV:**

Yes, yes, yes! Today is finally the day! Today we will all go back to Hogwarts. I just can't wait to see platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express in all its splendour again. I can't wait to see Marlene and Alice and all of them again. And I bet Alice can't wait to see Frank…

 **James POV:**

"Huh, huh, wah", I am once again waking up to Sirius splashing me with water. Oh joy!

"Wakey, Wakey my little Jamesy-boy. We've got a big day ahead of us."

"If your goal was to sound like my mother, then great job!"

"Well, you are scared of her so-"

"I am not."

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, YOU LOT!", we looked at Remus standing at the door. "EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE CAN HEAR YOU!"

"Well-"

"I DON'T CARE, JAMES - GET UP AND GET READY, SIRIUS - COME DOWN AND HELP MRS. POTTER!"

"Fine", we mumbled. "Must be that time of the month...", I muttered, under my breath.

"Little Remus is going through changes in his body this month…", Sirius joked.

2 Hours Later:

"GET IN THE CAR, EVERYONE!", Mrs. Potter shouted.

"COMING, MOTHER!", I shouted back.

We all packed into the car, ready to go. As we drove along, I thought of all the people I would see at Hogwarts...I might even see that beautiful girl, Lily. I sighed. Even her name sounded lovely. WAIT, WHAT? SHUT UP JAMES, SHE IS AN IDIOT.

As we reached the station, I sped out of the car and got my luggage.

"Hey Prongs. Want to come see Lily with us? We promised to meet up around here.", Sirius asked me.

"Well-"

"It doesn't matter, Padfoot. We all have to go to platform now, so he has to come with us.", Remus said.

Ugh. What spell has this girl cast upon my friends? Unwillingly, I trudged forward, trunk in hand. I was behind everyone when for the second time in my life, I saw her red locks swish past me. Startled, I looked up, only to see the green-eyed Lily talking to my best mates. I felt an unknown feeling in my chest after seeing her. It made me feel happy, like I wanted to see her again and again.

We all passed through the pillar that led to Platform 9 ¾ together. For a moment our hands touched. I felt sparks and immediately pulled away in shock. However, she seemed unfazed. She gave me a heartwarming smile and said, "Sorry".

She left me standing there looking stupid and thinking, "Why is she saying sorry?". I felt giddy after that moment. I walked over to Sirius and Remus and together, we boarded the Hogwarts Express.

 **Lily POV:**

What was that boy's name? James I think...doesn't he ever comb that messy black hair? I mean it doesn't look bad but….he seemed so nervous around me. Oh well, I shouldn't think about that. I must go find Marlene and Alice. Where could they be? Suddenly I heard screaming from behind me. Only one person could actually scream like that, Marlene. I turned around and there she was. We went to sit in our compartment.

The pair began to talk about boys and this and that, as I stared out of the open window. We started to move and slowly, I fell asleep to the rocking of the train.

I was woken up by Marlene and Alice shaking me saying "We are here!", over and over again. I looked out of the window and was greeted by the dark but heartwarming view of Hogwarts and its towers. We left the train and walked onto one of the boats across the swamp. As we got closer and closer to the castle, I thought about the first time I had come here and how confused I was. I had absolutely no idea what to do. But then a boy came up to me and pointed me in the right direction. I believe he was a first-year just like me. I simply don't remember how he looked and who he was.

We entered Hogwarts and walked into the Great Hall. As we sat down, Professor McGonagall stated that Dumbledore had an important announcement to make.

"Children, children...We have decided this year to have a play to welcome you all!", Dumbledore. "It will be performed right here, so would everyone please take their seats?"

A play? This would be good...

 **James POV:**

Wow they're doing a play. We have to sit here and watch it, when I would much rather be playing pranks on those nasty Slytherins. Anyway, can't do anything about it can we?

 _Skip to end of play_

The play was about two people who hated each other, but ended up marrying in the end. Sirius was sitting next to me, laughing his arse off.

"Well if that can happen to these two, then this shows that this is clearly my fate with Marlene. That's right, I'm talking about you, McKinnon!"

Marlene gave him a disgusted look and turned away.

"No", I said. "It's _my_ fate."

A/N: Hey oh ye faithful readers. Okay, I actually don't have many, but I'm not actually sure why. But friends, thank you if you are reading this. Really, I sincerely thank you. If you could give some critical feedback (and it'd help if it's constructive), please do. Also, a story I'd think you'd all like, even if you dislike _my_ story: "Going Back," by Pureblood Mask. It's not James and Lily though, just a warning.

Until next time, readers!


End file.
